A scar forever on the Heart!
by loving'it4321
Summary: What if Raimon never defeated Aliea Academy? Aliea first was for military purpose, right? What if they DID use it for military purpose after defeating Raimon.. what would have happened to the aliea teams? they get send out to war!
1. The red light

**I hope you Enjoy!^^**

* * *

"Gran-sama, isn't that the red light?" Ulvida said to her captain who was peacefully enjoying his breakfast.

He looked up and noticed the bright red light in the left corner of the room.. he sighed as he stood up.. "Means a mission!" he said and smiled at the blue haired girl.

But she only replied with a worried glance at her captain.

"Will we be alright captain? I don't wanna fight again.." Keeve almost started to tear up.. the last battle leaved a huge scar inside her chest..

"I wonder what father is thinking sending us out on a new mission right after the other.." Wheele noticed..

"You all be fine! I'll make sure we won't get another mission! Besides he's calling all captains, it most involve us all!" Gran smiled as he walked towards the door..

"See you!" he said and then leaved..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Burn-sama! The light!" Rean said while pointing at it..

"Oh not again, we didn't even got back from our last one.." Nepper sighed..

"What would father want captain?" Barra asked while she hopefully looked up the her captain next to her, who was looking worried at the light.

"I have no idea, but the light means all captains.. must be something important!" he replied as he trudged towards the door while he sighed...

"I'll tell father that we are too tired for a new mission! So no worries okay!" he smiled and then leaved his worried teammates behind while heading towards the meeting room..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Gazel took a sip of his drink, and went back in his thoughts.. some of his teammates got hurt a week ago with their mission and he was pretty worried, and somehow he knew a new mission was about to start for team diamond dust..

"Captain.." he heard what made him look up.. he saw Clara sitting beside him, looking pretty worried..

"Something wrong Clara?" he asked. "Does your arm hurt?" he said while looking at her wounds..

"N-No it's fine... I-It's just.." she stopped talking and looked down to her feet's

"You can tell, what's wrong?"

"Gazel-sama, the light's on!" Rhionne said, and Clara nodded..

He quickly turned his head.. as all his thoughts were right..

"Another mission right away.." he stammered..

"Gazel-sama.. Is it a good idea to agree with a new mission?.. some of us are still hurt pretty bad.." Droll asked with a low tune..

"Starting a mission now would indeed be a disaster, I'm going to father and ask for a little recovery time.. besides the red light is on, it's not that we will be on our own, I think it will be a group mission.." he said.. and stood up.

"I'm scared captain.." Clara sniffed while she held his shirt from leaving.. "Someday it will go wrong, I don't want anyone to die!" she cried..

Gazel felt pity for her, he released her hand from his shirt and kneeled down next to her.. he lay a hand on her shoulder what made her look into his eyes..

"We'll be fine, I make sure no one will die, okay?" he smiled. She only nodded while wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"Good!" he said and stood up, he patted her head and then walked towards the door. "Don't worry minna, I'll talk to father!" he smiled and then closed the door behind him..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Oh no, Desarm-sama.. a new mission!" Maquia yelled.. "I don't want a new mission.." she added.. while started to eat her plate frustrated..

"Well it would be logic, we're the only one who didn't had one the last two months.." Metron replied.. but also he was kinda worried, knowing how all the other teams came home, totally beat up and tired.

"Metron is right Maquia, it would be logic.. thought it's the red light, not the green one.. means only the captains have to go..maybe it isn't a mission, right Desarm-sama?" Zel said.

Desarm nodded.. then he sighed and walked away.. "What comes, comes.. but zel's right.. this probably won't be a mission.. I'll go, I keep you all informed!" he said and then closed the door..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Here-!" Reize said while laying a wet towel on Pandora's head, who was laying in bed..

He grabbed a chair and went to sit beside her.. "How do you feel?" he asked..

Pandora got terrible hurt at their last mission, and had to lay for a week in the hospital bed. She had a high fever, and her wounds were big, just like some other's from Gemini Storm, tough they had to rest, but they didn't had to be hospitalized..

"I'm fine.. thanks captain!" she weakly smiled..

"Well, take all the rest you need, and if you need something than just call me okay-!" he said and stood up..

She nodded with a smile in her face and then closed her eyes..

He walked back to the dinner room, but heard a cry coming out of it, he hurried in where he saw Diam trying to calm down Riimu..

"W-What happened?!" he yelled and hurried over to them, and kneeled down next to the crying girl..

"She's afraid captain.. I guess we all are.." Diam replied..

"Afraid?" Reize asked.

"The light Reize-sama..." Karon simply replied..

Reize looked up, but shocked when he saw that the red light was on.. "WHAT~.. already a new one.. that can't be.. I'm going to try to fix this, Father can't send a incomplete team, right?" he said and stood up. "I promise Riimu!" he smiled, what made the girl smile back at him..

"T-Thank you captain!" she sniffed..

"It's okay-! Then I'll be going now, they must be waiting for me!" he said and walked out of the room..

It took a while because the Gemini Storm rooms where completely on the other side of the meeting room.

He walked in, knowing he would probably be the last one to arrive..

The meeting room existed out of a huge round table with six chairs.. One for all captains and one for Kira..

Reize entered the room, and found the four other captains already arrived.. they all looked kinda worried, but you could see they tried to hide it.. as Gran was leaning back with his arms and legs crossed, his eyes closed and his head down..

Burn was leaning on his elbow, and was ticking with his feet against the ground..

Gazel leaned on both his elbows as he had his fingers crossed and his head leaned on his hands..also his eyes were closed.

And Desarm was looking around the room, while sitting up straight in his chairs..

"Good morning!" Reize bowed for the upper captains..

All captains looked up, they were more in thought then paying attention to their surroundings..

"Good morning Reize!" Gran replied with a smile..

"Morning.." Gazel said uninteresting.

"Mor-ning.." Burn snapped.

"Good morning!" Desarm said.

Reize headed to his seat and then looked around.. "Where is father?" He asked..

"Not here.." Burn hissed..

"Stop being so grumpy, we're all worried.." Gazel snapped at Burn still relying on his elbows and his eyes closed..

"Both of yo shut up, before another argument starts.." Gran sighed.. "I think father will be here any minute.." he added.

Then there came a awkward silence..

"Reize. How's your team doing? I heard some got hurt!" Gazel suddenly said.

"Y-Yeah, Pandora is hospitalized.." he said and looked down..

"Don't worry, it's not your fault!" Gazel said because he noticed Reize felt guilty..

"B-But.. I'm their captain."

"Yeah! That's true, but you shouldn't show any weakness towards them, they need a leader!"

"Gazel! You only say that because your team got hurt to!" Burn giggled.. but Gazel only shot him a death glare.

"Burn all our teams got hurt, don't pretend your teammates didn't.." Gran interrupted..

"Hmpff!" Was the only thing Burn replied and he looked slightly irritated away..

"Gazel's right Reize, we all feel guilty, it's just our job to take care of them, and lead them through hard decisions, though we all know how hard that is in time of a real battle.."

And Gazel and Gran nodded while Burn just rolled his eyes..

Suddenly the door opened and Kira and Kenzaki came walking in..

"So? Everyone here?" Kira asked..

"Haii!" they replied unison..

"You all must wonder why I called you here?!" Kira started.. as they all nodded..

"Well I got some news for you! Kenzaki explanations please?"

"You all know, that aliea academy has spread out across the whole world, what means that there are aliea facilities in almost every county.. but the world is fighting back, and some facilities already failed and got wiped out.."

"Wiped out?" Reize asked.

"Yes! They failed and the governments decided to kill all aliens, what means the facilities who were taken over are totally exterminated, there are no survivors.."

Reize gulped just as all the other captains, but they decided not to speak..

"I'll go on.. aliea lost many facilities already, and the enemy has gotten stronger than expected.. that's why we created the top three ultimate teams! As you all know is that every facility exist of three teams or more.. we asked the most strongest facilities to send their top two captains.. which will start to team up with the five of you.. that means that you all five will team up together with six from different countries.."

"But you said there would be three teams!?" Desarm asked.

"Indeed.. we decided to let the ones who know each other stay in the same team, due trusting.. so that means that the other two teams will also exist of captains.."

"What about out teams here?!" Gazel angrily asked.. as he abruptly stood up.. "I won't leave my team alone!" he snapped..

"Gazel! Sit down immediately!" Kira ordered.. Gazel took his order and frustrated grabbed his chair and sat down again..

"Of course we won't form a new team for nothing, we heard that they were going to attack the aliea home base.." Kenzaki continued..

"But we're the home base!" Burn yelled..

"Exact! And because we couldn't stop that attack with our teams, we asked help form others.. If we don't we all die.."

"So you say that if we don't agree to this, then we have to fight with the teams we have now?" Gran asked.

"Yes, And I can tell you that it's going to be a nasty battle, with a lot of sacrifices.. you're choice."

"I guess you already have answer ready.." Kira said.. "Raise your hand if you're in." He asked..

All captains took their hand up.. just to protect their teams.

"Good! Now say goodbye and pack your stuff, we're going to wait for the enemy in the north.. so they won't be able to reach us anyways. We have no idea how long this will take, but it's at least a year."

"A YEAR!?" Burn yelled..

"Burn, keep your voice down, I said at least a year, a war doesn't finish after defeating your enemy once, it could last even till your death.. so say goodbye and you'll leave tonight!" Kira said and then walked away..

No captain said something, they all just stared in front of them.. they just lost their last bit of courage..

"Goodbye ne?" Gazel said..

"This is just harsh!" Burn replied.. "We couldn't say know, we would kill our teammates if we did that.." he added.

"What if we going to die there? What about the other's here, then they still have to fight.." Reize sniffed.

"Then let's make sure we won't die!" Desarm said..

"Easier said than done.." Burn replied..

"Burn's right.. all we've experienced till now is nothing more than attacking villages and stuff.. this is the real deal, you're death in blink.. it really will be a harsh battle.." Gran said.

Hm-mm.. we can't show any mercy.. I don't know how it's with you, but I still didn't kill anyone, I destroyed things but that's it. Going out there means we will turn into murders.." Gazel sighed..

There came a silence again as all captains looked down.

...

...

"Guys let's say goodbye.. before it's too late.." Gran said.. "What about gathering everyone in the big hall and say it all at once.."

"Sure-!" Gazel said and then walked out of the room, Burn nodded and then followed him.

"So here about an hour?" Desarm asked..

"Yes!"

He nodded and then also walked back to his own team..

Gran looked at Reize..

"Are you scared?" Gran asked..

"Yeah kinda.."

"well me too!" Gran smiled..

"Thanks Gran-sama!"

"Drop the 'sama' we're even now.. well get your team, saying goodbye is the last thing we can do for them!"

Reize looked down and stood there for a while, but then also walked back to his teammates.. together with Gran.

* * *

**That'sssss it!^^**

**Well got a question.. **

**I need some OC'S! :D**

**Well I need six boys, to be the teammates! **

**So if you have one, and if I may borrow him, I would be really glad! ;)**

**This is what I want to know:**

Name:

Age:

Appearance: (hair-colour and style/eye-colour/usual clothes/maybe something that's important!)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personal info: (attitude/ background-info... etc.. I think you get what I mean! XD)

Which country they come from, they can't come from Japan, you can use your own one, but you can also use your fantasy XD

And you may think of their own team name (like diamond dust/prominence/genesis.. etc!).. what means you can give me max Two OC's (you can also let me decide, but I'm interested in your team names XD)

**Well that's it, I really hope you would help me! you can put it in a review, you can also PM me, then we can talk about it ;)**

**Well let me know!^^**

**And of course what you think about this chapter! :D**


	2. Encounter

**I wanna thanks everyone who gave an OC! I need one more boy, so if you have one for me, PM me ;)**

**Okay here is a new chapter, I hope you all like it! Enjoy reading!^^**

* * *

"So you all gonna leave us, for a better team, do I understand that right?!" Ulvida said to her captain, who had told everyone that the five of them were leaving the home base to form the ultimate team, though he didn't say why they left.

He was standing in front of all the teams with on his left first Burn and then Saginuma and on his right side was first Gazel and then Reize.

All looked down, trying to control their emotion, they had lived together for so long and they felt as family, and now they had to say 'goodbye..'

"Ulvida we have no choice!" Gran replied to the blue haired girl, who was pretty angry to be replaced by stronger team mates..

"You think we like to go, it will probably be or dead!" Burn hissed softly, it wasn't his purpose to let anyone hear, but someone did catch his words.

"D-Death, Burn-sama WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEAD!?" Heat yelled kinda shocked.

"You are all keeping things behind for us, can you tell us the whole story?.." Ulvida asked.

Gran looked down, he just couldn't get the words out of his mouth..

"I'll tell it!" Gazel said and stepped forwards. "The enemy is planning to attack the aliea home base, that's us.. but father made a mistake in their power, so if we want to defeat them we have to get stronger... that's why they send us and the six strongest captains towards the battle field, if we don't do that, does that means we all have to fight, and as father told us, is that there will be sacrifices, that is why we decided to fight for you instead!" He explained.

"B-But isn't there another option, if here would fall sacrifices, then that means that you all might die..." Clara stammered as she started to tear up.

"It's possible but if we don't then more people here will die, I think as captains.. we are perfect for this job!" Gazel said as he walked over to Clara because tears slipped over her cheek..

He wiped them away, and looked her right in the eyes.. "Hey don't count us out so easily, we will fight and survive, okay?!" he smiled.

Clara burst out in tear and hugged her captain as she buried her head on his chest.. Gazel was a little shocked from it...

"Clara come on don't cry.." he said, he didn't really knew how to handle a situation like this.

"I don't want you to die captain." She sniffed.

"Ne Clara! You really take your captain light, don't you!" Burn said, what made her look up to him with a mad glance..

"Of course not! He strong!" she snapped at him, what made Gazel smile softly. "Then why are you crying?!" Burn asked with a smirk on his face. Clara's eyes went wide open.

"I-I-I... maybe I'm just going to miss him..." she said with her head down to the ground.

"Well you said he's strong.. not my words.. but if he is strong then he will return, so stop crying please.." Burn replied with the same smirk on his face.

Clara was out of words, and Gazel gave Burn a deathly glare.. "It's okay Clara, ignore the tulip-head!" Gazel smiled at her, as Desarm and Gran tried to stop Burn who was in a rage trance..

"A FLAMEEEE, IT'S A FLAME!" he yelled at Gazel who just had to smirk.

They let Burn go, who tried to control himself a bit, and he then walked to his own team, also the other captains went to stand with their own team.. Saying 'Goodbye..' to their brothers and sister, because their return was given to fate now. There were a lot of cries, but also smiles, hugs, handshakes and promises. But after a hour they had to go, they packed their stuff and leaved the aliea home base towards the north were their trainings camp, and encounter was waiting.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"We're here!" Reize said as he stretched himself out, because they had travelled a long time..

"Where are we? There is nothing here?" Desarm asked, while looking at the abandoned little wooden houses..

"No one's here?!.." Gazel said..

"A-A-And i-it's f-f-f-freezing.." Burn shivered.

"Let's surge for people." Gran suggested and the rest nodded while they spread out in the dorms..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Pff s-so c-cold.." Burn whined to himself while he tried to get warm by rubbing his arms. He entered the first wooden house, but no one was in. He noticed that the houses were not warmer than being outside, it was simply made out of wood, no furniture or anything, the houses were completely empty as it existed of four by four feet's of emptiness.

He entered the next one, as he slowly peeked behind the door, there was a boy with black hair that came till his neck and ended in curves that looked like devil horns. Burn noticed that he had blood red eyes, but his left eye was covered by his hair. He had a sleeveless blue shirt on with a funnel collar, a black torn jeans and gray vans.

suddenly there gleamed something in Burn's face .. it was a silver necklace that he was wearing, but it did not really look like a beautiful piece of jewelry, but more like a chain.

Suddenly the boy turned around in speed he ran towards Burn who was too late to notice him and he kicked right through the door right into Burn's stomach..

Burn got launched and flew with extreme speed into another wooden house, what totally collapsed, while burn got buried under it.

Burn tried to get out, and was pretty bad hurt because of the kick, he came out of the trash and noticed the boy ran his way..

When he reached Burn his fist came towards the fiery captains direction, Burn dodged it and hit him in return, it hit the boy, but apparently nothing happened more than a bruise..  
The boy pulled back, but it didn't seem like he was about give up. He grabbed his chain that transformed it into a gun .. Burn looked surprised at the boy who pointed his gun at Burn.

the shots echoed through the dorms .. as all the birds flew up to the air.  
the bullets headed Burn's way, he led concentrating on his vision, what made Burn's eyes glowed a sheet of gold and he saw the bullets in slow motion heading towards him, allowing him to dodge the bullets effortlessly.

Now it was the black-haired boys turn to be surprised.. as Burn smirked at him with a challenging look on his face..  
"Not so confident, you haven't won yet!" the boy snapped, only to cause a bigger smirk on Burn's face..  
"Bring it on!" Burn dared.

"STOP IT-!" they heard two people scream, they turned around and found Gazel together with a boy with fluffy chocolate brown hair and gray eyes without pupils.. He was wearing an orange vest with the number 27 on it, and a black gym shorts underneath, and red shoes.  
he had two rings on his right hand that were stuck together with a chain, and a blue wristband on his left hand.

"Natsu, why did you stop us!?" the boy snapped at the brown-haired boy.

"Because he isn't an enemy, he will be part of the ultimate team." He replied, making the black-haired boy to turn his head towards Burn and explored him a bit without saying anything..

"Can you see it!?" Burn snapped at him..

"Shut up son of a bitch!"

"LOOKING FOR A FIGHT STUPID DICK!?"

"STOP IT!" Gazel yelled.. "Jeez, not even two seconds or you are arguing again. Let's introduce ourselves first, right Burn.." he added..

Burn only replied with a "Hmpff!"

"Well I'll start then, my name is Natsu Junime, I'm from Italy together with him!" he said and made a gesture to the asocial boy, who rolled his eyes..

"We're co-captains from team Illuminati Flamma, Master rank." He added.

"I'm Gazel, we're from Japan~.."

"Japan!? So you're from the home base?!" Natsu asked shocked..

"Yeah.. we are.. I'm captain of team diamond dust, also master rank. You're turn!" Gazel said and turned around to Burn..

Burn sighed as he started talking: "I'm Burn, Also Japan, team Prominence, master rank." Burn held it short. "You?" he added while raising an eyebrow at the black-haired guy..

Who also sighed before talking..

"Fuuta Lurange, rest same as him.." he said pointing at Natsu who rolled his eyes, at the uninteresting attitude. "I heard that the home base send all five captains?!" Fuuta said.

"True, the rest is looking for more people!" Gazel replied.

"Then they can surge for a long time, we were the first to arrive, and you are second.. no one's here yet!" Natsu said.

"Ah well, then I'll call them back." Gazel said, he concentrate his power into his hand and held it up to the air, a blue sphere of blue/grey light flew up to the and explode as a sign..

"UWAAA how did you do that?!" Natsu asked..

"it's a side effect of the aliea meteorite, we all have some right?"

"Yeah! What else do you have.."

"Hmm you will see!"

"Okay!"

"So those eyes are a side effect to?" Fuuta asked to Burn..

"Yep." He replied.

"GAZEL WHAT'S WRONG?!" Gran yelled while he and Reize and Desarm headed their way..

"Nothing's wrong, but we found two, there are no other's here yet.." Gazel sighed.

"So, that mean this is our training camp?" Reize asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well it's not the luxury we used to have, I mean in this cold, with those wooden... things.." he sighed.

Gazel just rolled his eyes.. "Get over it!" he snapped..

"You're the one to told, you're all ice.. I'm fire, how do you think I feel!" Burn whined, what made Gazel roll his eyes again..

"So you are our team mates, nice to meet you! I'm Gran, from Japan.. I'm captain of Genesis~.."

"IN YOUR FOCKING DREAMS! Your team is called Gaia!" Burn shouted.

"(-_-) still not over it Burn... okay my team is Gaia.. master rank."

"Hahaha" Natsu laughed.

"My name is Desarm, also Japan, and my team is called Epsilon! First rank, Nice to meet you!"

"Hello!" Reize said with a smile. "My name is Reize, I'm also from Japan, and I'm captain Gemini Storm, we are second rank! Nice to meet you!" and he bowed.

"And you?" Gran asked, and the two introduced themselves again..

"So what now, it's getting dark already!" Gazel asked.

"D-Don't f-forget c-c-c-colder!" Burn shivered..

"Well we slept in one of the houses, so.."

"They're houses!? I thought toilettes!" Reize gasped.

"(-_-) dude toilettes?" Desarm sweat dropped.

"What, it's possible okaaaay!?"

"Serious what's wrong with you!" Burn snapped.

"Guys! Let's split into two groups, Burn and Gazel and I, and Reize and Desarm together.." Gran said.

They all agreed and went to lay down for some rest, because tomorrow they were going to meet the rest of their team!

* * *

**That'ssss it! **

**I hope you liked it! I have no idea when I will update! I'm kinda busy! Hehe XD**

**Please leave a review, it makes me always so happy ^^**

**Thankieesss for reading!**


	3. New teammates arrive!

**Helloooo, I'm so sorry for the late update, but I got sick... and not just a little.. so I wasn't able to write anything, I'm still sick now, but I feel a little better, and because I'm bored I decided to write another chapter! ;)**

**I wanna thanks everyone who send me a OC, I can use them all!**

**I don't need more OC's, but I still hope you all like the story and I hope you leave a review, you would make my day better!**

**Well here it is, I hope you all enjoy reading!^^**

* * *

**That evening:**

* * *

"These wooden boxes are terrible.." Burn whined while turning around for the 20th time, in the last ten minutes..

"Burn please, can you stop turning around, you're freaking annoying!" Gazel snapped at him, because Gazel was the one who lay in the middle and he got bumped every time Burn turned around once again.

"I can't help it, I'm freezing!" he replied with a little tune of despair in his voice.

"Go run twenty rounds through the dorms, bet you're warm then.."

"Or I just take another blanket!"

"We have just five blankets, one for each~.."

"That's why I take yours!" Burn said and grabbed Gazel's blanket without asking, and he rolled himself in.. "Lot better.." he sighed..

"Burn give it BACK!" Gazel yelled..

"No, you are the one who's used to ice right, then you can sleep without a blanket!" Burn said without giving Gazel any glance.

"It's minus twenty you idiot, no one can handle that cold!" Gazel snapped.. "Just give it back."

"No, or you have to accept that I will turn around another several times!"

Gazel rolled his eyes, and turned around to Gran who was peacefully asleep.

"Fine." He simply sighed as he tried to get asleep, but as he said himself, no one was able to handle this cold.. he was for the first time in his entire life...cold..

"G-G-God-Damnit.. B-Burn g-give i-it b-b-b-back.." He said after a while but he only got a snore as reply..

He rolled his eyes as he got up, he walked outside, only the find himself in the middle of a blizzard..

"Guess a walk is not a good idea.." he said to himself and entered the wooden house again.

He walked over to Burn he grabbed his blanket and with a big sling he rolled burn out of the his blanket what made him fall hard against Gran.. who shocked awake together with Burn.

"Burn what are you doing?" Gran asked to the red-head that lay on top of him..

"W-What, this is not my fault!" He snapped and immediately got off of Gran.

They looked at Gazel who was sitting in the corner covered by his own blanket. "S-S-So F-F-Freaking c-c-c-cold.." He stammered in front of him..

"Burn what did you do!?" Gran snapped at the fire-user who had a mean smirk on his face..

"Wha~.. Can't you see it, I made the only one able to handle any cold.. whahaha cold!" He laughed.

"Let's see how you will handle a blizzard!" Gazel snapped as he got up, and walked over to Burn.. he lifted him at his collar, and throwed him outside, while blocking the door.. means that Burn was outside without any cover in the middle of a blizzard night..

"Gazel man, this is not funny, open the door!" Burn said.

"No way, stupid dick, and guess what, NOW I'M THE ONE WITH TWO BLANKETS!" Gazel evilly laughed..

"Fine! If I'm dead, then it's your fault.."

"I don't care.."

"G-G-G-Goddamnit, Gazel you asshole.." Burn stammered.. "Maybe Reize and Desarm have space for me.." Burn said to himself and walked over to their wooden house..

He knocked on the door but no reply.. then he heard some whispering..

'_Desarm, wake up.. there is someone at the door..' Reize whispered._

'_Then you open the door..' _

'_No.. what if it is the enemy..'_

'_Why would they be here?' _

'_Dunno.. maybe it's a bear..' _

'_And a bear would knock on the door, Reize, I don't know what to do with you sometimes..'_

"REIZE YOU IDIOT, IT'S ME!" Burn yelled..

'_Oh no, it's Burn, don't open the door, I guess Gazel kicked him out, now he's going to annoy us.' _

"Reize he can hear you..." Desarm sweat dropped to Reize who's eyes were wide open..

"I can Reize.. but I forgive you, if you open the door, because I'm FREEZING!" Burn shouted..

As the door got slowly opened by a pretty nervous Reize..

"H-Hello B-B-Burn-sama..c-come in.." he stuttered.

"(-_-) Stop pretending and let me in.." Burn said as he quickly entered their house.

"B-Burn-sama, I-I'm sorry.." Reize said while he bowed in front of Burn, who looked quite grumpy..

"Reize, I said I don't care right, I'm glad you opened the door, so now let's sleep.." He said as he went to sit in the corner.. and tried to get asleep.

* * *

**Next morning:**

* * *

All seven stood lined up waiting for their other team mates to arrive, though they stood there for like a hour, without any progress of their teammates..

"I wanna go back to bed.." Burn whined...

"How long are we standing here?!" Natsu asked.

"I think a hour!.." Reize replied..

"And why are we standing here, again?!" Fuuta snapped slightly irritated..

"Because father ordered us to.." Gran simply replied.. "So you all should stop nagging they can be here at any time.." he added, and the rest just sighed deeply..

* * *

**One hour later:**

* * *

"I see a car!" Reize shouted overexcited..

"WHOA It's huge!" Burn said..

The car stopped in front of them.. a guy got out of the car he had blond hair to his shoulders that quite peaks what falls into a messy pony over his head, he had tied his hair up in a tail and he has purple eyes quite sharp in shape, but rather sparkle.

After him a girl got out if it she has long white hair, tied into a low tail, she has sapphire eyes, and a very fair skin, she also wears a little touch of lipstick.

Both of them wore a uniform, made out of army print.

"Hello nice to meet you!" The guy said as he bowed for the seven team members that were still lined up.. "My name is Camiel Pierrot, I'm from the aliea base in France, I'm captain of team Dark rider, we do master rank!" He smiled..

Then the girl stepped forwards. "My name is Kasumi Yuukashi, I'm also from France, my team is called Diamond Shine, first rank.. nice to meet you!" she said but she sounded really uninteresting..

"So we have a girl in our team.." Burn smirked..

"Oh so you mean, you can't get your hands off.." Kasumi sarcastically replied still uninteresting..

"Hm normally I would have trouble with that indeed, but with you.. Neh!" Burn joked.. but he shocked of Kasumi who was standing in front of him surrounded by a dark aura..

"Take that back!" She hissed..

"Not in a million year~.." Burn wanted to say but he got cut of, by a hand pressing his mouth closed, by Gazel who was standing behind him with a fake smile on his face..

"He was joking.. he actually thinks you're pretty!" He smiled while Burn tried to get out of his grip..

"Ah well.. not that I care.." she turned around but the little blush on her cheeks betrayed her..

"Kasumi, let's be friends, we're teammates after all.." Camiel said while laying a hand on her shoulder..

"You only thinks this is funny do you.." She coldly replied..

"WHAHAHAA yeah, the high and mighty Kasumi just got called UGLY, how can I not laugh!" Camiel burst out in a laughed..

What made all the other sweat dropped, included Kasumi..

Then another Car arrived. All looked interested at the ones who got out, they missed only two people and they were curious who their last teammates would be..

"I hope a hot girl!" Burn said to piss Kasumi of who ignored him..

"HAHAHAHA" Camiel laughed again..

The door opened and two boys got out..

The first boy had Slightly long crimson red hair tied into a small ponytail, and he had green eyes. He had bandages around his arms which were visible because he had his uniforms sleeves raised.. he and the other boy wore the same uniforms as Camiel and Kasumi..

The other boy had Short and somewhat spiky crimson red hair, and also had green eyes.. they looked a lot like each other, somehow even identical, only the first one had a small ponytail..

"Are you twins?!" Reize immediately asked, what made them both sigh deep.

"Let us first introduce.." The one with the little tail said as he sighed ones again.. "My name is Mark Hunter.. We are from England, and we are co-captains of master rank team Phoenix Ashes..."

"And my name is Matthew Hunter.." the other said.

"HA~..! So you ARE twins!" Reize yelled.

"Yes..." They sighed unison..

"Awesome.." Reize admired.. as they sighed again..

"So let's introduce ourselves to you four to.." Gran said, as they all introduced them..

"So you five are from the home base?" Mark asked..

"Yeah.." Burn replied..

"So are you as strong as they said you are, or is it just a fable?" Mark smirked..

"You will see their power in the training camp, that is about to start!" Kenzaki said while he and Kira came out of nowhere..

"Father, what brings you here!?" Gran asked.

"I came to bring you another team member!" he said as a girl stepped forwards, she had long light brown hair till her hips and her hair was curved, she had deep see blue eyes, with a little emerald green sparkle in it, and she wore a short black dress, that was tight around her chest, but from the point of her navels it devotes.. and she wears black boots beneath it..

"Uhm but father we already have six people? Heh not that I mind though!" Burn smirked while inspecting the girl from top to toe, and he received a hit on his head from Kasumi.. "Pervert!" She snapped at him..

"Hello my name is Rosanne Koster, I'm from the Netherlands, I'm here for medical reasons!" She smiled at the group..

"Medical?.. is that really necessary father?" Gazel asked.

"It is, not only will you all be facing war, but there will be way more situations when you all need a nurse to help, so I say that Rosanne is a need!"

"I-I-I will try m-my best to help you all!" She said while she bowed in front of them..

"Hey Rosanne, I have problems with my neck, what 'bout a message!" Burn said while hurrying over to her and he winked, what made her blush..

"In your dreams pervert!" Kasumi said pulling Burn away from Rosanne by drawing his ear..

"Ka-Kasumi, LET GO!" He yelled..

"If you leave her alone, she is not meant for your needs!" She coldly replied, what made all the other's sweat dropped again..

"Well everyone, as you see is that four of you are already wearing their uniforms, we made one for all of you, and we order you to wear them any day, to make sure you won't get noticed to fast!" Kenzaki said while handing over all the uniforms..

"Get changed minna! Training is starting in a hour!" Kenzaki yelled!

"HAIII!" they replied while they salute..

* * *

**That's it! ^^**

**And, and.. DID YOU LIKED IT!? ^^**

**Ooh let me know!**

**I hope I used all your OC's in the good way :$ and for the ones who didn't appeared yet, they will! But just later in the story! ;)**

**Pleasseeee leave a review! **


	4. Dinner time

**Hello everyone, here is a new chapter, I wrote it a little hasty because I have a test tomorrow, and I should actually be studying now... but hehe.. I hate studying, so I think I will skip that part, and I just it.. aah well, here is a new chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy! And I wanna thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Here is goes!**

* * *

Kira went home to the aliea base, while Kenzaki explained their training schedule, after that he followed Kira back home, and leaved the twelve teenagers alone in the cold north of Japan, and they were responsible for their own improvements..

Everyone headed his own way the train their abilities, what differed at person.. Gran was the one to lead the group, he still was Kira's favourite after all, he most control everyone on their training and keep their growing line intact..

Fuuta and Natsu headed their way to the falls deeper in the forest, were the all water was frozen except for the water falling down the hill.. they practised transforming techniques they both possessed.

Natsu wristband was able to transform into multiple things same as Fuuta's chain.. they were going to practise on the tree's and ice.. and of course testing each other's attacks!

Also The twins Mark and Matthew went training together, they stayed at the dorms, as the practised their physical strength, like push ups and biceps, and of course all kinds of Karate and techniques they use in battle.

They practise with each other meaning also sparring with each other, it went wrong lots of times, of course Rosanne was there to help them, just like all the other's though, I think the little shy girl was busy the most, not only helping all the wounds on those reckless guys, but also Burn who was playing with her all the time, though she got some help from Kasumi, who called Burn a 'pervert' all the time.

About Kasumi and Camiel, they took out to the open field a little further away from the camp, they went to train their mentally strength, like testing strategies, and all that kind of stuff, and of course be able to kill someone in the end, because just like the captains from the home base all the other's never killed someone before, and preparing mentally before going to war, is the least you should do, before pointing a gun at someone's head..

And last but not least the five captains, they headed out for their own training of course with each other, they had their issue's but they got along better than they had expected. Gazel and Burn were training their speed, as they did contests all the time through the forest..

Reize, Gran and Desarm studied their surroundings, like which food they were able to eat, when they were hungry, our how to survive the deathly cold when they were out to fight, our which plants were able to use for medicines.. all that kind of stuff the team had to do themselves

Gran announced those five trainings to the group and said they switched every week.. so they all trained everything and all gathered information so they will be able to survive..

Of course everyone accepted and then headed their own ways, the first week came to its end, as all the members were already exhausted and hurt..

Gran, Reize and Desarm came back to the camp, they bought food with them, like they did the whole week..

They had build a fire pitch and with some wooden stocks, they made a plate so they could cook and bake their food..

There were four wooden benches that stood around the fire, able to sit down with exact twelve people.

"Rose-!" Gran yelled to the brown-haired girl , that was staring to the two identical red-heads that were kicking each other's butt. "We have the food, are you coming to help us cook?" He asked, as the girl turned around to him, surprised to see them back before the sky turned black.

"S-Sure!" she said while walking up to them.. "Why are you so early, didn't thought you guys would be back the last few hours!" she added while helping Reize with the fire, because he didn't got any spark from the sticks that he rubbed against each other..

"Hehe thanks.." Reize smiled while scratching the back of his head, and he received a sweet smile in return.

"Well we were done with fishing!" Gran smiled.

"Yeah we were.. besides Desarm almost drown and he had to change!" Reize giggled, as Desarm trudged out of the forest, totally soaked into the ice cold water, were he fell in.

"Desarm! What happened!?" Rosanne asked concerned while hurrying over to him. "Here change yourself, you will get sick like this!" she said while she handed him some dry clothes and a blanket..

"But I did~.."

"No buts, get on moving, this cold is killing your natural protection more than you think!" she replied while pushing him into one of the houses.. she sighed _'Those guys.. I can help them what I want, they are just self-neglecting themselves..' _she whined to herself while heading to the fire again..

"So what happened to him?" she asked to the other boys we were blowing into the fire in an attempt to get it bigger.

"Well, we made a hole in the ice, so we could fish, but Desarm kinda slipped right into it..hihi!" Reize giggled..

"Yeah it's funny now, but it was quite a job to get him out of that freezing water, because he froze right away.." Gran sighed...

Rosanne rolled her eyes and sighed again.. "Well.. it happened, just make sure it won't happen again! now what did you catch?"

"Just four..it's like all those fishes are death already.. I think we have to surge for something else.." Gran said..

"Just four!?" Rosanne stammered.. But we have to feed twelve people.."

"We know, but we surged for something else, but nothing grows in this cold area.. so we have to kill bunny's and birds.. we can use some meat though.." he replied, and went to sit on one of the benches.

"But if that's what we want, then we need something to catch them like a bow and arrow or a trap.."

"Hmm Reize we got something to do tonight!" Gran answered..

"Well enough talk, let's cook, those guys will be starving!" Rosanna said as she started to cut the fish and put them on the plate until they were ready to eat..

* * *

**Some minutes later:**

"Gran can you call everyone over?" Rosanne asked, when the food was ready to be served..

"Sure!" he replied, and closed his eyes, he send an airwave through the area, what was a signal for everyone to come back to the camp..

Mark and Matthew were the first to arrive, they sat down with a plate in their hands, waiting impatient for their food, and of course the other we had to arrive first..

After them Kasumi and Camiel arrived totally starved and some minutes later Fuuta and Natsu arrived as well..

Everyone sat down and almost finished their part of the fish.. one bench had to share one fish, so it got divided into three pieces..

Only Gran was sitting on a empty bench still having two-thirds fish on his plate that belonged to the fire and ice user that didn't came..

"Where are they, don't you tell me they ran out of my reaching area.. I told them not to go too far.." He sighed..

"Neh.. they are not that stupid, well I hope for them.." Fuuta said..

"Maybe.. but it's a typical action for those two to get lost after running like freaks one particular way just to beat each other.." Desarm sighed..

"Then they got quite in trouble, if they are lost we have to wait until tomorrow to go surging, I don't think they will survive this cold.." Matthew noticed..

"Those two better not get lost!" Rosanne whined, she was expecting the worst, that she had to check if those two were still alive or not..

Suddenly they heard two people screaming from out of the woods.."Well there you have them.." Gran sweat dropped as you heard the voices came closer..

"Goddamnit Burn, I'm sure this is the right way, look there I already see the campfire.."

"You better be right, I'm starving and my legs are dead.."

"Pff don't whine like that, I'm suffering the same!"

"Or you got it sooo bad..uch...uch.."

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WHINED THE WHOLE TRIP, SO SHUT UP!"

"OH YEAH, THEN WHO'S FAULT WAS IT THAT WE GOT LOST IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"YOURSSSS IDIOT!"

"I WASN'T!"

"IT WAS!"

The group around the fire all sweat dropped at the yells coming out of the dark.. then they saw the two of them coming out!

Burn face lightened up as he screamed: "FOOOODDD!" and he ran towards the plate Gran held up for him.. as Gazel trudged after him and he sank himself to the bench..

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Camiel asked..

"Him!" Gazel said while pointing at Burn who stuffed the whole fish in his mouth..

"My legs are so dead.." Gazel whined.. and sigh of relieve that he finally was able to sit down.. "And I'm starving, where is the food?" he asked..

"We just have a third fish, so make sure you enjoy it!" Gran said..

"Well where is it?"

"I gave it to Burn.." Gran said while they all turned around to the red head, who was eating his fish with his back turned to the group..

"Burn can I have my part?" Gazel asked..

Burn turned around with the tale of the fish that came out of his mouth, he looked confused while saying: "Y-Your p-part?.." with his mouth full of his part fish and Gazel's part...

Everyone face palmed as Gazel blanket out for a moment...

"D-Did you just eat my part!?" Gazel said while he stood up and walked towards Burn while slowly truing into an angry devil..

"G-G-Gazel.. I-I swear I didn't knew!" Burn tried while he swallowed the last part and backed off a little..

" YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE, YOU ATE MY FOOD!" Gazel yelled while he started to run after Burn who tried to escape Gazel who was into his rage trance..

"Guess their legs are fine now.." Rosanne sweat dropped..

"Nope they're not.. Gazel is just blinded because of his hunger... and Burn.. well let's say survival instinct.." Desarm laughed..

Gazel chased Burn for another hour and he hit him hard when he finally reached the terrified kid.. of course a big bruise started to form, and with a big sigh Rosanne helped the pour Burn and after that all went to bed..

* * *

**Few hours later, inside the wooden house of Gazel, Burn and Gran:**

'_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbrrrrrrrrrrrr'_ Gazel eyes widened as he put his arms around his stomach and tried to stop it from ringing its alarm..

'_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr' _

"Gazel.. stop that annoying sound.. I can't sleep from it!" Burn whined..

"IT'S YOUR FOCKING FAULT!" Gazel yelled and hit him hard again..

"WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY!?" Burn screamed back..

"JEEZ CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP FOR JUST ON LITTLE MOMENT!" Gran erupted after those two were fighting and rolling over each other like little kids..

They both sighed and got back to their places.. "Fine..." they sighed, and lay down..

...

...

...

"finally some silence.." Gran sighed..

...

...

...

'_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr'_

"I'm...terribly sorry Gran."

* * *

**That's it! Well I kinda rushed it, I still hope you liked it though!**

**Now I really have to spend some time for that test, or else a F is awaiting me :'( school just sucks big time..**

**Just one thing: People who send me an OC, if I'm doing anything wrong please correct me! ;)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**Something I noticed, I got a lot of guest reviews, and I don't know if it's the same person or that it are different person! But I wanna thank you so much! I really appreciate your reviews a lot! It just cheers up my whole day, so I hope you enjoy my stories and I hope to hear from you again! **_

_******~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**Well thanks for reading, and please leave a review! :D**


	5. Members of team 3

**Here is a new chapter^^**

**Sorry for all the grammar mistakes and stuff!**

**I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

The team members were stronger than ever, and it was there last week already. They didn't knew what would happen next, after this training they would probably get send out to the battle field, but god knows what was awaiting for them there.

It was Burn and Gazel's job to take care of the food this week. They had all their training already and felt stronger than ever!

Well their first mistake was to take to haunting lightly, their second was that they forgot to scan their surrounding because they were once again totally lost in the woods.

"Don't tell me, that we lost our way back once again!?" Burn whined while dragging the dead rabbit with him, they had to found the camp quickly again, because the dead animal wouldn't be good 'till tomorrow, and probably everyone will murder them if they weren't back with the food in about a hour of two.

"It wasn't mine fault, I said we should have leaved tracks, but no! You said we could do it without help.." Gazel sighed, he was worried they were never getting back on time. Especially Mark and Matthew got irritated if their food was not on time, though they have to say the whole team get's easily depressed sometimes.

"Well get over it okay!? We just have to walk, there is nothing more we can do!" Gazel added, what made Burn roll his eyes out of frustration, everyone knew how to make Burn angry, but Gazel was a pro at it! He managed to make him explode more times than all the other's together, but Burn was for once wise, and kept his words inside his mouth.

They walked for another minutes when they suddenly heard two voices.. they sounded like they were in the same situation Burn and Gazel were in.

"_How long are we walking now?"_ a soft and calm girlish voice asked..

"_Dunno, quite a time for sure!"_ the other voice replied, this voice belonged to a boy.

"_I don't wanna get lost! It's scary here!"_

"_It's okay Lilian! We'll find our way back, stop whining!"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_It's okay..wait! stop.. sssst.. I see two people!" _

"D-Don't worry, we're not enemy's!" Gazel said, and held his hands up.. A boy with Reddish-brown quite messy short hair came from behind the bushes, he had scarlet eyes, and a gun in his hands that he pointed at Burn and Gazel..

"T-Take it easy dude, we're not going to attack!" Burn said, In the hope he would lower his gun.

"A-Are that the enemy Ryuichi?" A girl with long straight red hair, and bluish-white eyes asked.. she hid behind the boy she addressed as Ryuichi who had his gun still up in the air.

"No, they aren't they also wear uniforms.." he said and then finally lowered his gun, allowing Gazel and Burn to move freely again, and they both let out a sigh of relieve.

"Are you two also from aliea?" Gazel asked, because they were indeed wearing the same uniforms, but they hadn't see the faces of the two before, they were definitely not in their team.

"Yes! W-We're from team 3!" the girl replied with a sweet smile on her face, and she finally stepped from behind the boy.

"Team 3!? Where is your trainings camp?" Burn asked.

"Well right now we kinda lost it, hehe.." She replied. "Oh before I forget, my name is Kaisuki Lilian! Nice to meet you!" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Lilian! My name is Gazel, and that's Burn!" Gazel said and pointed at Burn who smiled at the Red-haired girl. "And yours?" Burn asked the guy.

"My name is Ryuta Ryuichi." He simply replied.

"Ryuta? I know that name.." Gazel noticed as he inspected the boy from top to toe.. "Yeah me too, Ulvida once talked about a Ryuta.. if I remember right!" Burn replied.

"Oh that's it, Ryuta Ryuichi, you joined aliea because you met Ulvida right.. did she used her femininity?!" Gazel giggled..

Ryuichi's head turned kinda red, but he swallowed deep, and put is poker face on once again. "N-No, I joined aliea because if thought they could make me stronger, and I was right, cause they did!"

Burn and Gazel just switched glances with a smirk on their face, they know quite well that not even one boy could say 'no' to Ulvida, she just had to wink once, what she really didn't like to do though, and they had new comrades.

"If you say so.." Burn grinned. "So you two are lost to ne?"

"Y-Yeah, we were haunting for food, but we only managed to get a bird.." she said and held the dead animal up in the air..

"Woah you got a bird, how? We only have a rabbit.." Gazel said, if they know their technique then more food was awaiting for them.. "We tried fishing, but the fish.. well I think they're kinda dead, and then we used traps, so we got this one, but we're not able to catch anything alive.."

"Well, what about you two help us with catching a rabbit, then we'll help you with catching one of two birds!" Ryuichi suggested..

"Sure-!" they replied unison..

"Well our traps are empty now, but I have other strategies.. do you two have any after affects from the meteorite?"

"Well speed, and I have hypnotizing powers.." Lilian answered.

"I have speed to, and I can transform my gun into many thing, I also have combat techniques.."

"Okay-! Well I will show you how I do it, if... there a any rabbits here.." Gazel said and they all looked around, but no rabbit to see.

"Okay, let's surge for one!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**_Some minutes later:_**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

"Okay, there is one! Sssst I'll show you! Burn let's do this!" Gazel softly whispered and Burn nodded. Burn and Gazel demolished as quiet as possible around the poor benighted rabbit, who was simply just eating his food. Gazel lay his hand on the ground, the ground beneath his hand turned into ice, he closed his eyes and concentrate on the rabbit in his mind.  
Burn was on the opposite side he did exactly the same move, only with him the ground started to catch fire.

"This is kinda awesome! They have pretty cool side effects." Lilian whispered to Ryuichi, but he was following the scene, so he didn't reply on that.. "Maybe that's why they are in team 1.." she added, but again Ryuichi didn't reply.

They were right about that.. they had rankings in the teams, team one had the strongest warriors and team 3 was the lowest. Though they all were the strongest of whole aliea. Team one was the top of the top, to say it easily!

Suddenly the area lightened up.. Burn and Gazel opened their eyes, and their attacks headed towards the rabbit. The ground under him started to turn into ice, so the rabbit wasn't able to run away.. then de fire burned the poor animal into a baked animal..

"They did it!" Lilian yelled, while running towards them.

"Sure we did, we don't talk nonsense right!" Burn teased and he gave her a wink. Lilian's cheeks turned into I slightly pink colour, but she hide it by looking the other way.

"Well here you go! Your rabbit, I actually don't know if you have any use of this, maybe any Ice/Fire users in your team?" Gazel said and handed the rabbit over to Ryuichi. "Nope we haven't but we are going tomorrow anyways.."

"To where?"

"To the battle!"

"WHAT!?" Burn and Gazel yelled unison. "Really? Where then?" Gazel added.

"It's a couple of hours from here! We're from team 3, so we're the first to send out!"

"Oh well I hope you win it then!" Burn said.

"Aah sure we'll win! We're not that weak!" Lilian smiled..

"No that's true, but we don't know what to expect yet, I mean they didn't form the top three teams without a proper reason, the enemy isn't weak either!" Gazel noticed.. the look on the players turned a little sad. They were right, this could be the last time they would ever see Lilian and Ryuichi back. A though battle was awaiting for them and they had to fight till the very last person standing.

"Aah I think we'll be fine!"Ryuichi said. "Then it's time for us to show you!" he said and grabbed his gun. "It's kinda easy.." he said while pointing his gun up in the air, a bird flew by and then they heard a big bang echoing through the forest, then the bird fell down. "That's all actually.."

Burn and Gazel sweat dropped at the scene, that went quite easier than they expected.. there was one problem.. "We don't have a gun.. so yeah.. that sucks.." Burn sighed.

"None of your teammates have a gun?" Lilian asked.

"There are some, but it are their weapons they need for training.." Gazel replied.

"Well your bird is over there, me and Lilian have to go back!"

"Sure, and thanks man!" Burn said laying a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck ne!" then he walked over to Lilian. "I think you two will be fine, you look strong enough!" he winked. "Good luck Lilian!" and Gazel did the same, also the two wished them luck for their upcoming battle and then walked away.

Burn and Gazel walked back for the bird and then tried to find their way back again... they captured another rabbit, and were quite proud on their catch of the day. After three hours they were finally back.. tired but back.

"Did you guys loose the way back again, do you know how hungry I am?" Kasumi whined.. "What did you two catch?"

"I would be a little nicer if I were you, we did catch two rabbits and a bird!" Gazel coldly replied, what made her roll her eyes.

"You hungry Kasumi?" Burn said smiling while holding the two rabbits in front of her.

"Oh shut up and start cooking!"

"Haha as you wish little princess!" burn giggled and the two of them headed to the fire.

"Whoahhh you catched a lot! Fast cook, I'm soooo hungry!" Reize said.

"That looks delicious, but you two were late again! why did it took so long?" Gran asked.

"We're sorry, but we had.. hehe a little fight, and we weren't quite watching where we were going to we kinda fell of a huge cliff, and since that point we were lost." Burn said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh Gran, before I forget to tell!" Gazel suddenly said. "We met some other team members along the way, and they have their first mission already!"

"What, they already have to fight? Which team did they come from?" Matthew asked.

"They said from team three, we owe the bird from them by the way!" Gazel answered.

"I didn't knew they were training in the neighbour?" Fuuta noticed in his usual tune.

"Well hehe it's quite a time from here, it took us three hours to end up there.." Burn sweat dropped.

"You guys.. there is something wrong with you, how can you get lost in this forest, it's so easy!" Natsu giggled.

"Hey it are Burn and Gazel, with them everything is possible!" Camiel smirked, and he received a death glare from Burn and Gazel.

"Well how went the training here then?" Gazel asked.

"Well I don't know how it's with all of you, but our strength increased quite a lot since we came here, right Matthew?" Mark said.

"Yeah we too!" Natsu smiled.

"You all have grown better, I can tell right away. And our trainings camp is going to end soon, I'm curious what father wants us to do.." Gran said.

"Maybe something else to increase our strength ?" Desarm suggested.

"I guess so!"

"Minna food is ready!" Burn enounced, what made everyone look up with happy faces..

"Wait! just a little flavour!" Gazel said while pushing Burn away. Gazel looked up again only to find people holding a plate. Gazel gave everyone a bit food and saved the last bit for himself, and then went to sit next to Kasumi on the bench..

"OH MY GOSH, Gazel I loveeee you, this is delicious!" Kasumi adored.

"HEY~! I cooked as well!" Burn stammered.

"As if you are able to cook." She rolled her eyes.

"I CAN COOK!" Burn yelled.

"Well Burn, thank you too! It's delicious!" Rosanne giggled.

"Hehe thanks Rosanne!" Burn awkwardly smiled with a little shade of red on his cheeks.. then everyone started to laugh like crazy.

"O-OHW SHUT UP!" Burn yelled.

* * *

**That's it! **

**I hope ya'll like it! I wrote it some time ago, but it wasn't good enough, so I changed a few things, I still think it's bad, but I had to update it!**

**I promise the next one will better, at least... I hope! Hehe **

**Please leave a review, or tip, or flame! It doesn't really matter, as long as it helps me! hihi^**

**Thanks for reading^^**


	6. The painfully treatment

**Here is a new chapter Minna-sannn!^^**

**I warn you it's pretty long! 3,869 words to be exactly! I somehow couldn't end it!**

**Well I wanna thank everyone for the reviews, and stuff, and I hope ya'll enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Our last day is done!" Camiel exclaimed while he happily went to sit on the ground and let himself fall in the snow.

"I'm curious what father wants us to do now?" Gran wondered, he sat on one of the benches, elbows on his knees, and not looking very happy knowing that the worst part still had to come.

"Maybe our first mission.." Gazel softly answered, also he knew nothing good was awaiting for them, he preferred to have another month of training.

"Ah well, we'll see, right?" Rosanne smiled trying to cheer everyone up, but she failed. The team was glad that their training was over, but if it only stayed with training they would've been a lot more happy.

"Rosanne is right guys! Sitting here as a bunch of depressed teens isn't going to help, right! We have to make the best out of it!" Burn said as well.

"That's the first useful thing I have ever heard you say Burn, I'm proud of you!" Kasumi giggled, what made Burn roll his eyes.

...

...

...

"Hello minna!" they suddenly heard out of nowhere, and when they turned around to were the voice was coming from they saw Kira and Kenzaki standing there, with some people behind them.

"W-Who are that?" Mark asked in a whisper. But no one knew, until Burn and Gazel recognized two faces.

"L-Lilian, Ryuichi!" Burn and Gazel exclaimed in unison. "What are you two doing here?" Burn added. They didn't react, the only thing they did was staring at the ground, looking at their feet's. They were covered with wounds, actually all the teens standing behind Kira and Kenzaki were wounded.

"They are here because I ordered them to." Kira calmly started. "As you all might've know, is that team three had their first mission a week ago."

"Yes we know.." Gazel replied.

"...The enemy had a secret weapon, meaning that they were a lot stronger then we had expected. We got an alarm message from team three, and we send team two out as well. The people behind me are the only survivors of the battle, we've lost it..."

Suddenly Lilian burst out in tears, Ryuichi wrapped his arms around her to calm her down. "Sssst Lilian, it's okay.." he whispered to her, she stopped crying but continued sobbing on his chest.

"T-T-They are all... death?" Natsu stammered.

"Yes they are..." A boy with Short dark brown hair (which is just styled like Handa's) and dark brown eyes said, you could see he was sad, but that he tried to hold himself from crying.

"Well, let's introduce!" Kenzaki ordered.

A girl with long black hair till her knees, tied into a ponytail stepped forwards, she had onyx eyes, and looked like a girl you shouldn't mess with, Gazel immediately gave Burn a look that he had to shut his mouth. Though Burn wasn't planning to go flirting, that girl made him a kind of scared.

"My name is Angelina Starling, Captain of team two!" she looked pretty confident about herself and had a tough voice. She then took a step back and looked at the girl next to her.

The girl with auburn hair also tied into a ponytail, and wearing a red cap stepped forwards now. Her blackish blue eyes were sparkling because of the tears she had to held. "My name is Ustonomiya Rebecca.." she softly said while looking down and then returned in the queue.

Then the boy with the brown hair who spoke earlier stepped forward. "I'm Kashiwagi Makoto." He smiled.

"My name is Shinim Eiji." A boy with shoulder length white shaggy hair and blue eyes told.

"I'm called Alecha Mikhalsky!" A boy with mid-length black hair tied into a ponytail, and emerald green eyes said.

And then the last one stepped forward he had spiky red hair and green eyes. "My name is Okita Kazuo."

"I guess they will be add to our team?" Gran asked, he knew the answer, and he didn't mind having a bigger team if the enemy really was as strong as they say, then they needed every-one of them.

"Indeed Gran! But you all don't start a change against them.." Kenzaki replied.

"What do you mean, we don't start a change! Weren't we formed so we could beat them.." Fuuta asked slightly irritated.

"Oh shut up!" Angelina snapped at him. "You haven't see the terror they've made in front of us, you haven't see your precious teammates die! Believe my words, we are not strong enough to defeat them."

"Well if what you say is true, then why the hell do we still have to fight!" Fuuta angrily replied.

"I'm normally don't agree with Fuuta, but he has a point!" Burn said.

"Because we invented the key to our victory!" Kira stated making Fuuta and Burn to shut up.

"What do you mean with that father?" Reize asked, he had a bad feeling about this, his so how called 'father' had that scary look in his eyes again, the same look he had when he explained the aliea project to all of them, his eyes were full of hate and evil.

"We've made a special treatment for all of you! So you will all come back with us to the home base!"

"The home base ne? Then we'll finally return home.." Saginuma sighed of relieve.

"That's great news!" Burn yelled. "We're going home!"

"No it isn't Burn.. it's a hard treatment that has to be repeat a couple of days, and when you're recovered you immediately have to return to battle, so you won't be able to enjoy home.."

"Well that's harsh.." Gazel softly murmured.

"So, go get you stuff minna, we're leaving in ten minutes." Kenzaki ordered.

The people of team one went to their houses and packed their stuff while the new people went to sit on the benches on silence, no one spoke a word, staring was all they did.

* * *

_**With Burn, Gazel, Gran, Rosanne, Kasumi, Fuuta and Natsu:**_

* * *

"I don't like those new people, they look so weak, they don't even dare to speak normal.." Fuuta angrily hissed.

"Fuuta.." Kasumi sighed. "They just lost all their friends, you would look the same if Natsu died.."

"Well I won't ever let Natsu die till the day I die, so you won't ever see me like that.."

"Yeah I want to see if you're still so though after battling!" he shouted at him.

"I'm not afraid Kasumi!" he yelled back.

"Guys calm down.. Fuuta you have to give them a change!" Natsu sighed. "They might be stronger then we think."

"They are strong!" Gazel simply said. "Right Burn?"

"Yes they are, I just know it for sure, Lilian and Ryuichi were so steadfast before they entered the battle, they just have to be strong.."

"The enemy is just stronger then we've guessed." Rosanne said. "I mean look at their wounds, I wonder how some of them survived."

"Yes I saw it too, they look pretty beat up!" Gran said.

"Okay Kasumi let's hurry, then I can help some of them with new bandages!" Rosanne said and she grabbed Kasumi by the arm and she started running towards their cottage. "O-Oi Rosanne, slow down a bit!" they heard Kasumi yell and after that they disappeared out of sight.

"Rosanne is true, we have to be the one to get to know them better, they are not really in the mood to make new friends after all." Gran said.

"Well you guys do what you want to do, I'm not going to make 'friends' with them.." Fuuta hissed and then walked away angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to convince him!" Natsu hurried and hurried after the angry black-head.

"So we're going home, but we can't have some time for ourselves, how heartless is that!" Burn whined.

"Yeah.. I was curious how our old teammates were doing by now, if they missed us a little.." Gazel replied with a sigh.

"Well let's see it on this way, how faster we beat the enemy, how faster we'll be able to go home for real." Gran smiled.

"Well I don't like the idea of that treatment, did you saw father's eyes, they creeped me out!" Burn trembled.

"I think we all don't like it.." Gazel sighed.

After ten minutes they all went inside busses who were ready to bring them back to the home base. It was another three days back, so they decided to put team two and three inside the first bus, and team one in the second.

* * *

_**In the first bus:**_

* * *

Everyone was sitting in silence once again. Lilian fell asleep against Ryuichi's shoulder who was staring outside the window.

Eiji was reading a book, next to him was Kazuo who also fell asleep and was snoring like crazy. Behind them were Alecha and Makoto, both staring in front of them. And last were Angelina and Rebecca. "Rebecca what's wrong dear, you seem off since we had the battle, what's on your mind?" Angelina asked the said girl.

"I just don't wanna fight anymore.. I'm wondering why every day.."

"Why what?"

"Why we are the one who have to fight."

"Because we are the only one capable of making a change to win! Hey we're going to be fine!"

"How do you know, my heart can't bear to see another teammate die!" Rebecca started to sob.

"No one of us can.. look around you, do you remember trainings camp, we had so much fun together, and now we all don't say a word. We are all in shock, but we're going to make new friends, team one is stronger than us, so we won't see them die easily, and I will protect everyone!"

"if you say so Angelina, let's hope that treatment will work.."

"Yes, let's hope for that!" Angelina smiled at her.

* * *

_**In the second bus:**_

* * *

"Say! How is the home base?" Mark asked enthusiast.

"Ask Burn!" Gazel replied irritated, because he was the only one from the home base who was still awake. Burn, Saginuma, Reize and Gran were peacefully asleep.

"O come one Gazel, he's asleep! Just tell us!" Matthew whined.

"Why do you want to know it so bad.." Gazel coldly replied.

"Because we heard rumors!"

"Yes I've heard them too! Is it really as big as they say?!" Rosanna asked enthusiast as well.

"I repeat, WAKE SOMEONE ELSE!" he yelled at them.

"Wow, someone's grumpy!" Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"Gazel's always grumpy!" Fuuta replied.

"I'm not!" Gazel spitted.

"Well I agree to Fuuta!" Camiel giggled.

Gazel rolled his eyes and let out a huge sigh. "I just don't wanna talk about it.." he replied this time softly and returned to stare outside. His elbow leaned against the window and he rested his head on his hand. "Leave me alone!" he added.

"Gazel is something wrong?" Rosanne asked worried. She was sitting in front of him, and turned around to face him.

"I'm fine!" he simply replied while he kept on staring outside.

"Well everyone can see there is something!" Kasumi said and also turned around because she was sitting next to Rosanne.

But Gazel ignored them, so they turned around again. "What do you think is wrong?" Rosanne whispered to Kasumi.

"I don't know, but it's not only Gazel, Burn and Gran were doing exact the same when I asked what was wrong, don't know about Reize and Saginuma, but they were just as quiet..." She whispered back.

"There is something on their mind, and I don't like it.."

"Indeed we have to know what it is!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

"_Pssst_" Mark heard.. "Matthew do you hear that?" He asked his neighbour.

"yes!"

"Here you losers!" Kasumi yelled in a soft tune, they both turned around to them. "What's wrong Kasumi?" Mark asked uninteresting.

"Do you two also think that Burn, Gazel, Gran, Reize and Saginuma are acting weird ever since Kira arrived at the camp?"

"Yes, we noticed it to, maybe they just wanted to go home!"

"No that's not it.." Rosanne said. "I don't know what else, but then they wouldn't be like this from the moment they saw Kira."

"That's true.." Matthew answered.

"So do you guys join us, we're going to find out what really is wrong.."

"Sure!" they replied unison.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was six hours later, and they decided to have a break, to stretch the legs. Kasumi yelled everyone awake, and then they all headed outside.

"Oh fresh air!" Camiel said.

"I...can't.. feel.. my legs!" Burn said holding on to Gazel's arm who looked like he hadn't sleep for months. Burn did snore a lot, what made it impossible for Gazel to sleep.

"Look an miracle, they are so tired that they don't even fight!" Natsu laughed, what made the other's laugh as well, except for Burn and Gazel who didn't even heard it.

"Okay, all back in a half hour!" Gran announced and then they all headed their own way.

"Kasumi!" Rosanne said while she, Mark and Matthew headed Kasumi's way. "What about to take action!"

"Okay, who would be the easiest?" She asked.

"Well, I think Burn and Gazel, they haven't sleep the whole trip, well Burn did, but Gazel smashed him awake every time he snored again." Mark sweat dropped.

"Yeah.. look at them.." Matthew said and they looked at the two on the ground leaning against the bus, they were annoying each other again, but not as usual.. they looked somehow really worried.

"Okay let's go!" Kasumi said.

...

...

"Burn~.. STOP SNORING!" Gazel yelled, and smashed him in the face. "Or go sit somewhere else."

"You know I do this just to irritate you!"

"As if I'm stupid nitwit.."

"Apparently.."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN TULIP-HEAD!"

"IT'S A FLAAAAAAAMEEE!"

"Hey guys!" Rosanne said and went to sit in front of him followed by the other three. "You are not fighting again, are you?" she sighed.

"Neh, it was just a argument.." Gazel replied. "Hmpff!" Was Burn's only reaction.

"So what do you want?" Gazel asked, knowing they were going to ask question, he could see it from the look on their faces.

"Eeh, hehe nothing... uhm.. KASUMI!" She yelled.

"We don't want anything, just bored, right guys?"

"H-Hai!" they replied unison.

"Well, Kasumi you're the only one who isn't freaking out right now.." Burn and Gazel sweat dropped.

Kasumi looked at the other ones, and they were right. Rosanne was looking as if she was going to die, but with a fake smile on her face, a really... really fake smile, Matthew and Mark were sweating while they whistled.

"You guys..." Kasumi sweat dropped as well.

"So what do you want?" Gazel coldly asked.

"Why you guys are so depressed ever since Kira had arrived." Kasumi replied conceited.

"You want to now it really bad don't you?.."

"YES!" they all replied unison..

"Bah I'm too tired for this, we're just afraid of what will happen with that treatment, father looked a bit scary.." Burn replied.

"Oh hehe, I think Kira always look scary.." Rosanne said.

"Yeah maybe a bit.." Gazel replied. "But he has this glance in his eyes, that scares us. Nothing goods comes from it!"

"Hmm, so what are you fearing?" Mark asked

"That the treatment isn't going to be what we expect." Burn answered. "I bet that Father doesn't care about us, and is using us as samples.."

"Yeah, and that it's going to be very painful, he said that we had to recover after all..." Gazel added.

"So that's why you five are so quiet suddenly, was this on your mind all the time?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, I noticed his glance from the moment I saw him.. I'm really not liking it!" Burn noticed. Both Burn and Gazel looked worried, also extremely tired with big bags beneath their eyes.

"Maybe you guys need some sleep, you'll get sick this way!" Rosanne said. "What about we change places!" She said to Gazel.

Gazel looked like she was his guardian angel. "REALLY!?" He yelled full of hope. "You're are really willing to sacrifice yourself for me!? Are you sure, because Burn is annoying as hell!"

"HEY!~.." Burn wanted to shout, but Gazel stopped him by pressing a hand on his mouth. "You have said enough, burn!" he hissed.

"Well I'll be fine Gazel, I'll just put on my headphone!" She smiled at him.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE MY HERO ROSANNE!" Gazel said and tackled the pour girl by hugging her, making them both fall backwards on the ground.. "G-G-Gazel?" she blushed madly.

The rest just sweat dropped.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

They arrived at the home base of Aliea Academy.

"It's a while ago, we saw it for the last time!" Reize sighed, when they stood in front of the huge door.

"Okay minna, Father told us we have to come to the room where they leave the meteorite!" Gran announced. "So let's go!" and he took the lead, the rest followed him inside.

"Uwaa, it really is as big as they said." Kasumi adored.

"Let's just get this done quick!"Saginuma said.

And then they walked further.. suddenly...

"Gazel-sama?" they heard a soft voice whispering from behind them..

They turned around where Clara was standing with tears in her eyes. "GAZEL-SAMA!" she yelled and ran towards him. When she reached him, she jumped in his arms. "I MISSED YOU CAPTAIN!" she cried on his chest. Gazel was glad to see his precious friends again, and he tightened the hug.

"I've missed you all as well, Clara!" he whispered to her.

"Captain?" they heard, and turned around again to find two girl looking in shock at the group in front of them.. "Gran!" Ulvida and Keeve yelled heading towards their captain, standing there with a soft smile on his face. The two girls hugged him as well. "You're back!" Keeve sobbed.

"We're not.." Burn replied sadly.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked worried. "You're back, right?"

"No Clara, we just came here for something, we have to leave after that again.." Reize said.

"No way..." she whispered. "Well then at least say 'Hello' to everyone, Rean is dying to meet you again Burn-sama!" she smiled at him.. but when she saw that the look on Burn's was became more sad, she hopefully looked up to her captain, but she shocked when his glance was also really sad.

"What's wrong?"

"We're not allowed to talk to you.." he softly answered, not daring her to look her right in the eyes.

"Why not, what are you here for then?" she stammered.

"We are going to have a treatment to become stronger, because..." Gazel stopped talking, he couldn't bring out what he wanted to say, without hurting the feelings of the new members.

"Because we've lost and a lot of teammates died.." Ryuichi finished.

"Y-Y-You've lost?!" Keeve stammered.

"But how's that possible!? You guys are the strongest.." Ulvida said.

"Well, it's true!" Alecha snapped.

"Gran we have to get moving, father clearly forbid us to talk to anyone!" Saginuma noticed and Gran nodded.

"I'm sorry Keeve, Ulvida, we really have to go! I wish you good luck, and stay safe!" he said and gave them one last hug.

They were just about to cry, but bravely held their tears. "No you have to stay save captain.." Keeve sobbed. Gran just smiled at them, and then turned around to lead the group again.

Burn quickly walked up to Keeve and Ulvida. "Do you know how my team is doing?" he asked hopeful.. "They're fine, they really miss you though!" Ulvida answered.

"Okay thanks, tell them that we'll just win this as quickly as possible, and that I'll meet them soon enough!" he smiled and then hurried over to the rest again while waving.

Gazel and Clara were the only one left. "Clara, I really have to go!" he said to her, because she wasn't on planning to let him go.

"No, I just can't say goodbye to you Gazel." She softly cried.

Gazel softly smiled because of her response, he lay both his hands on her cheeks what made her look into his eyes.

"I'll be back before you know, and as long as you are brave, I will be as well!" he smiled at her, he then kissed his forehead and then locked his eyes with hers again. Clara's head was covered red, it was quite cute to see.

"Do you promise to return then?" she asked.

"No, you know I can't Clara, but I promise I will try my hardest!" He smiled at her, he gave her on last hug and then released her. "Say Hai to everyone from me, and take care of yourself Clara!" he said while waving goodbye!

Leaving Clara there with tears in her eyes. "Gazel..." she whispered. "Please be safe!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Gazel where were you! We're late already!" Saginuma snapped at him, when he finally catched up to them.

"I'm sorry.. I just..." he said looking down, feeling guilty.

"It's okay Gazel!" Gran smiled while laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Gran!" Gazel smiled back.

"Okay let's enter!" Burn said and opened the door, they all walked inside and went to stand in a queue in front of Kira, behind him was a big machine, that existed out of a reclining chair, tubes and devices everywhere and a cap for on the head. It didn't look very child friendly.

"So who wants first?" Kira asked, but no one reacted, they were wise enough to shut their mouth.

"Okay, then I'm going to choose myself! Uhm, Burn do you want to step forwards please!"

"Oh damn, he really hates me!" Burn softly murmured to himself, he gently stepped towards Kira. "Go sit in the chair and put the cap on your head!" Kira ordered while walking to a control panel.

Burn did as told, and went to sit on the chair, he doubted a lot but put the cap on his head anyways, while swallowing deeply.

"Gran? What if it goes wrong?" Gazel whispered to him.

"I don't know, then we'll take action!" He whispered back, and Gazel nodded.

"Okay Burn this is going to hurt a bit! In three, two... one!" and then Kira pushed the big red button.

huge pain shot flowed through Burn's body, his muscles flexed together, so he made fists in his hands, he groaned in pain and gritted his teeth.  
Tears down his cheeks, and he was shaking like crazy.

Kira looked at a small schedule , but just as they feared, he used them to test the device, and he wanted to know how far Burn's body would hold, so he turned the button from low to high.

Burn's began to shake even more, he pinched his hands so tightly together that blood flowed away from them . He coughed up blood and started screaming in pain, "AAAAAHHH ... s-s-s-stop-p-p .. i-it ~ AAAAHHH" he cried.

"Gran this is going too far, he won't hold this much pain!" Gazel yelled worried.

"Father~.. STOP IT!" Gran yelled.

* * *

**That's all Minna!^^**

**I hope you like it! Hihi, and I hope all the OC's are okay! Tell me if they aren't!**

**Well please leave a review, and till next time! :D**


End file.
